Y esconderme
by SheySnape
Summary: Todo parecía haber pasado, ni cuerpo de aquel a quien todos temían nombrar, ni rastro de nada. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en aquel instante, como si las propias paredes de Hogwarts escondiesen el mayor de los secretos. Intentarían restablecer la normalidad. Pero todo lo malo deja algo en las personas, eso dicen... opción a nuevos comienzos quizá?
1. Chapter 1

El agua no dejaba de caer, eso la ponía nerviosa y al mismo tiempo le ayudaba a relajarse mientras leía un libro apaciblemente, era lo más normal en ella. Siempre refugiada en sus adoradas lecturas cuando estaba confusa. Debía admitir que desde que la guerra estalló un mes atrás y no quedó rastro del señor oscuro ni de Harry, el cual sabía que se encontraba bajo la protección de Dumbledore y así seguiría por un tiempo, se había sentido algo confusa.

Para la joven Hermione nada había quedado en su debido lugar, había demasiadas cosas sin resolver, el ambiente continuaba siendo algo siniestro y no veía grandes mejoras en el mundo mágico. A causa del miedo, pensó. La gente aun no salía de sus casas con la misma seguridad que años atrás, pero eso era comprensible.

El único recuerdo que la devolvía a un lugar en el que se sentía segura era su vuelta al castillo en un par de días, Albus les había informado a algunos de los mejores alumnos que podrían reforzar el curso anterior y recordó con alegría también que el director le había pedido muy amablemente que se pasase el primer día por su despacho para pedirle un par de favores ese año.

Si, asi era. Hogwarts era el único lugar en el que Hermione podía decir que se encontraba en casa. Desde la muerte de sus padres ya había pasado mucho. Y sufrió muchas más durante la guerra, pero eso no quitaba la sensación de inseguridad que le creaba el hecho de sentirse tan sola. En una casa vacía y con dieciocho recién cumplidos.

El tiempo pasó rápido para la joven, y los dos días posteriores no fueron muy diferentes a aquel, leyó, y repasó sus libros antes de comenzar. Inconscientemente se quedaba mirando su baúl de Hogwarts durante horas, recordando los momentos que le hacían sonreir como una tonta. No quería que eso terminase jamás, no quería tener que seguir adelante y dejarlo todo atrás.

En el castillo el ambiente tampoco era mucho más ajetreado que en casa de la joven la mayoría de profesores no impartirían clase ese año, pocos había fallecido, pero algunos no se veían con fuerzas como para volver allí en un tiempo.

Mcgonagall estuvo al lado del director en todo momento, ayudando a la reconstrucción del castillo, lo cual no era un problema realmente gracias a la magia. Sprout, Ponfrey, Filch, Hagrid y muchos otros también estuvieron allí para poder normalizar las cosas.

No hacía falta más que bajar los pisos del enorme castillo para cambiar de ambiente. En las oscuras mazmorras de Hogwarts un resignado Severus Snape parecía seguir los pasos de la joven Gryffindor, él también llevaba enfrascado en los libros desde que Albus lo dejó salir de San Mungo por lo de Nagini, no tenía otra cosa que hacer, sus deudas estaban pagadas y solo tenía que resignarse a vivir. Solo. Con sus recuerdos. Su humor no había cambiado ni mucho menos de hecho estaba tan poco conversador como era habitual, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. Con sus ropajes negros su pelo de igual color y aquel porte que irradiaba superioridad, se paraba los días leyendo y preparando algunas clases a la vez que preparaba pociones para la enfermería después de todo, todo seguiría igual con aquellos mocosos dando vueltas y vueltas con sus chirriantes voces por el castillo destruyendo la calma de sus mazmorras.

Un soplido salió de la boca de Snape.

-Resignarse.

Fue tan rápido el paso del tiempo que para cuando la joven castaña se dio cuenta estaba situada delante de la enorme puesta con motivos dorados con Luna a su lado. Dejando que un remolino de dudas y recuerdos invadiese su mente sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

La puertas se abrieron al mismo tiempo que los ojos de la joven, todo estaba exactamente igual que cuando comenzaron a notar que las cosas cambiaban, varios profesores conversaban en sus mesas con el director y entre ellos. La posición de las mesas tampoco había cambiado y el olor a madera vieja y a frescura húmeda inundó sus fosas nasales como aquella primera vez hacía ya muchos años. No había muchos alumnos y las mesas no indicaban cada casa, supusieron que aun no habían terminado de dejarlo todo en orden así que se sentaron en uno de los bancos sin decir nada, cada una en sus propios pensamientos, en sus propios recuerdos.

-es extraño verdad…- la soñadora voz de Luna no había cambiado nada, Hermione la miró con una suave sonrisa, pensativa.

-es como si nada hubiese cambiado, como haber vuelto al lugar al que pertenecemos, pero a la vez es todo tan diferente…

-me pregunto si las pulgas del no-sueño continuaran en nuestra torre…- Hermione sonrió ante aquello, Luna jamás cambiaría, la envidiaba por eso, pues la hacía realmente feliz.

-supongo… deberíamos comer algo antes de que lleguen todos, el director tendrá que decir unas palabras y ya sabes cómo es Dubledore, como empiece a hablar…

Luna sonrió y asintió para después ponerse a comer en silencio, por Merlín incluso el sabor de la comida preparada por los elfos les traía recuerdos.

La media hora de la comida pasó cuando el anciano director se acercó a la mesa donde ellas estaban sentadas.

-que alegría verlas de nuevo jóvenes!, espero que les guste como a quedado la escuela!- Ambas sonrieron y miraron a su alrededor, Luna fue la primera en hablar.

-está perfecta señor director, es como volver por primera vez…- Albus sonrió y después desvió su mirada hacia una pensativa Hermione.

-que es lo que te preocupa tanto pequeña?- Hermione salió de su ensoñación.

-no… no me preocupa nada señor, simplemente pensaba… es tan extraño estar aquí de nuevo… verlo todo como era antes.- el anciano sonrió triste.

-sí…- hizo una pausa.

-sin embargo faltaba lo más importante, esto está vacío sin estudiantes no hay nada que hacer… sigo sin entender como Severus prefiere que no haya nadie… oh! Es aburridísimo

Hermione sintió un pinchazo en el estómago, era verdad, no había visto a Snape desde que había entrado al castillo.

-por cierto Hermione pásate en una hora por mi despacho tengo que hablar contigo recuerdas?- le dedico una mirada brillante y una suave sonrisa.

-claro profesor Dumbledore.

El anciano dejó un par de caramelos de limón encima de la mesa, aquello hizo que las dos se mirasen y sonriesen, otra cosa que no iba a cambiar era el carácter de Dumbledore, siempre tan alegre. Y salió de allí silbando una melodía que no conocían.

La mente de Hermione se paró en cuanto escuchó el nombre de Snape, si estaba en Hogwarts eso quería decir que se había o se estaba recuperando de la mordedura, y eso le llevaba a pensar que su antídoto funcionó.

-piensas en el profesor?

-ummh… eh? Qué? En Snape? Porque lo dices Moon?- la rubia sonrió.

-te ha aliviado el saber que estaba bien, seguro que sigue con su humor de perros y por lo que ha dicho el director…

Hermione sonrió.

-Si todo sigue igual no creo que vallamos a ver a snape con una enorme sonrisa en la cara dándonos los buenos días y arropándonos por la noche, la imagen vino a su cabeza y ambas comenzaron a reír.

Continuaron charlando hasta que pasó una hora.

-Herms creo que deberías ir al despacho del director, faltan dos minutos- La castaña miró su reloj, era verdad. Debía subir, así que se despidió de su amiga y subió hasta el despacho del anciano director.

Tocó la puerta y esta no tardó en abrirse.

-hola de nuevo Hermione, siéntate querida…

-gracias…

-Verás se que vas a estar muy ocupada con tus clases… pero eres una de las alumnas más inteligentes que jamás he conocido- la joven se sonrojó ante aquello hacía tiempo que nadie le decía algo asi.

-gracia señor…

-quería pedirte por lo tanto que ayudases a preparar algunas materias, puede decidir hacerlo o no si algún profesor te pidiese algo.., yo me tomé la libertad de decir que aceptaría pero esa decisión es tuya.

-estaré encantada señor si me disculpa… - se dispuso a levantarse para salir de allí, pero de pronto si mente se bloqueó y sus piernas se quedaron quietas.

-per… perdone profesor Dumbledore…- el anciano la miró extrañado.

-dime querida.

Hermione miró a los lados como intentando encontrar las palabras correctas.

-el.. el profesor Snape se encuentra bien señor?- Albus sonrió sorprendido.

-se encuentra bien querida, no está tardando en recuperarse hiciste bien, porque lo preguntas?- Hermione enrojeció sin saber porque y miró a sus abiertas orbes azules.

-dígale de mi parte que si necesita que lo ayude en algo no dude en pedírmelo. Por favor.- y sin decir más salió de allí cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

_**MamaShmi**: wow ya empiezo con los reviews, me hace muchísima ilusión que me leas de nuevo!, admito todo tipo de sugerencias! y me alegro de que te interese besos!_

_**AlexzaSnape**: Aquí tienes el siguiente! me alegro de que te parezca interesante besitos!_

_**DulceySnape:** Gracias!, espero que este te guste!^^*_

_**PatybenededMalfoy:** Oh! de nuevo estás aquí! que alegría que me leas!, espero que este fic te guste también =)))!_


	3. Chapter 3

Severus se encontraba en las mazmorras realmente ocupado leyendo un libro sobre unos estudios de pociones mientras preparaba unos cuantos calderos de poción para el dolor de cabeza que Ponfrey le había pedido.

No tenía un buen día, cada vez llegaban más alumnos al castillo a pesar de que el número de ellos ese año sería ínfimo comparado con el de otros años, seguía sin gustarle ver a aquellos malditos adolescentes y ya no tan adolescentes haciendo de las suyas por los pasillos.

Y para colmo, y a pesar de tener la abertura que los colmillos en su cuello completamente cicatrizada gracias a los cuidados, las articulaciones del cuello y a veces de los hombros se le cargaban y dolían a causa de los daños musculares del veneno. Aunque como era obvio, no les prestaría atención por más que le doliesen.

Hermione se limitó a subir a su habitación, entonces individual y con una red flu abierta a su agrado debido a su puesto en la escuela y a que era una de las personas con más peligro si algo iba mal, se dejó caer en la cama mientras uno de sus hechizos comenzaban a meter todas las cosas en su lugar, se sentía perdida, no iba a poder estar con Harry y Ron vivía para el maldito Quidditch así que podría decirse que estaba sola. Sin contar a Luna y algunas otras compañeras pero… bueno no era lo mismo.

No tardó en notar que su cuerpo le pedía un buen baño caliente asi que se limitó a desnudarse y abrir el agua para después meterse en ella con tranquilidad, no pudo evitar pensar en lo raro que se le hacía aquello, pero en el fondo estaba realmente feliz de volver a estar allí. La conversación con Dumbledore también llego a su cabeza. Por Merlín santo! Claro que les ayudaría en lo que hiciese falta! Pero de dónde demonios había salido ese ofrecimiento personal a Snape?

En otrao lado del castillo cierto anciano se dirigía las mazmorras para molestar y ya de paso acribillar con anécdotas del día a cierto profesor de pociones que yacía en la cama entre leyendo el mismo libro de pociones y mirando al techo pensativo.

La puerta sonó sacando a Snape de su ensoñación.

-quien demonios…- se levantó de mala gana y tras acomodarse la ropa abrió la puerta.

-Severus hijo! Venía a conversar un poco contigo no estabas ocupado verdad?- dijo Albus entrando sin invitación y como si le importara todo o nada lo que Severus pensase.

-Albus… estoy cansado me gustaría que fueses rápido.

-oh! La verdad es que no venía a hablarte de ningún tema en concreto… simplemente a conversar… sabes? Ya están llegando los alumnos al castillo, esta misma mañana vi a Draco, a Wesley, a Luna Lovegood, a la señorita Chang a Parkinson, a la joven Hermione Granger…

-Granger…- Severus se mordió el labio, eso no solo lo había pensado.

-te sorprende, estaba claroq eu sería de las primeras ne volver a cursar además ayudará en las materia ya sabes todas las bajas que hay y tu tampoco estás en tus completas condiciones…- Severus fulminó a Albus con la mirada, no le gustaba que le recordasen su estado, ni lo que pasó.

-si… si… siendo una insufrible sabelotodo sería imposible que Granger no volviese… y ahora también que es una aprendiz de profesora? Merlín la agarre confesada!- dijo irónicamente gesticulando de forma teatral.

Albus lo miró más serio que antes.

-deberías tenerle un mínio respeto a Hermione Severus… recuerda que fue ella y su "sabelotodismo" lo que te salvó de estar muerto, es una mujer brillante y por cierto dispuesta por sus propias palabras a ayudarte en lo que necesites y preocupada por tu estado… pero eso a ti no te interesa. Y sin más salió de allí con una suave sonrisa. Severus se quedó de piedra era verdad que Granger…, Merlín Granger… a que venía aquello? Y aquel ofrecimiento? El jamás la trató bien.

Decidio que definitivamente se le había quitado el sueño asi que salió a hacer ronda por los pasillo aunque aun no era la hora.

Hermione Salió de la bañera y se vistió sintiéndose más relajada, necesitaba relajarse y despejar la mente por lo que probó con dar un corto paseo por el castillo.

Snape caminó con su paso habitual dejando aquel característico sonido que hacía su capa detrás suyo.

De pronto vió a Albus y a Minerva a muy pocos metros conversando alegramente. Oh no... por Merlín, no soportaría ni un solo interrogatorio más ni más anécdotas ni…

Vio una puerta a su izquierda parecía una de las viejas torretas escobero del castillo y sin pensarlo más y deslizándose con agilidad entro y cerró la puerta no pudiendo escuchar más que su respiración.

Mierda… aquello era pequeño y… como podía él Severus Snape esconderse solo para no soportar a aquellos insufribles vejestorios? Era increíble… se apoyó en la pared de aquel pequeño espacio yse maldijo a si mismo esperando.

Hermione caminaba tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos principales cuando a lo lejos divisó al grupo del cual pudo distinguir a Pansy Parkinson, no! Y se dirigía hacia ella! No tenía ganas de soportar insultos, estaba cansada y no se quería ver débil delante de ellas, miró a los lados y vio una pequeña puerta a su izquierda y no dudo en abrirla y entrar cerrando de un golpe y respirando con dificultad hasta que uan sombra negra se aferró a ella y la puso entre su cuerpo y la puerta ya que se disponía a gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

-Sssh!- una mano tapó su boca, y al mirar mejor pudo ver de quien se trataba… _que acababa de pasar?_

_-_quemmppffhh…que… prof…Snape…!- Snape soltó a la joven de su agarre parecía que no iba a gritar más.

-se puede saber que hace aquí dentro señorita Granger?- dijo en un tono mal humorado

-yo podría preguntarle lo mismo señor…- una de las cejas de Snape se alzó y sin pensar en lo que hacía presionó más a Hermione contra la puerta, ya lo habían sacado de sus casillas y aquello lo superaba.

-recuerde que aun me debe un respeto Granger… no se crea que por…- lo pensó mejor y no dijo nada.

-no lo hice por nada señor… me alegra saber que está vivo por más que le cuerte creerlo o que no quiera hacerlo- Severus se le quedó mirando atónito.

-no debería y a propósito granger… que a hecho que su cabeza piense que yo necesitaría su ayuda?-ella sonrió.

-simplemente estaré ahí si la necesita, ya se lo dije al director señor…- Severus pareció quedarse pensativo unos segundos, paró a fijarse en la joven. Sin duda la Hermione Granger que paseaba inocentemente con sus libros por los pasillos se había esfumado. Era toda una mujer de hecho su cuerpo lo afirmaba cada vez que él se fijaba. Mierda! Que demonios hacía pensando en eso?

-la quiero ver mañana a las siete en mi despacho Granger… puede que así aprenda a hablarme como es debido y se le quiten las…- volvió a mirarla estudiándola- …las ganas de ayudarme tanto…

Y sin más salió de allí dejando a una atónita Hermione dentro del escobero.

* * *

**Reviews:**

_**MamaShmi:** Creo que tu musa y la mía salen juntas de fiesta o se conocen de algo por que ami me pasa exactamente lo mismo! jeje, espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia. besos!_

_**Paladium:** ooh, creo que no me suela tu nick de historias anteriores, espero que disfrutes de esta historia y te invito a leer las otras si te gustan, graciass por leer, y si... creo que Hermione no quería decir eso en alto, valla accidente y encima a Albus!=))_

_**Sailormercurioneptune:** Aquí tienes el siguiente, espero que te siga gustando! besos!_

_**AlexzaSnape:** mmh no se yo, Snape se suele hacer mucho de rogar no crees? a ver como va la detención! besos!^^_

_**PatybenededMalfoy**: Aquí tienes otro! espero que te guste y a ver que pasa ^^*besos!_


	4. Chapter 4 (Finished)

La joven se limitó a subir a su cuarto y pensar en lo ocurrido. Aquel hombre… la había mirado de una forma que jamás había visto, pero que como toda mujer sabía lo que quería decir. Sin embargo, se limitaba a ser siempre tan tosco con ella tan sumamente desagradable…

Si era sincera consigo misma Hermione tenía que aceptar que desde tercer año había sentido una especial debilidad por Snape. Al principio no notó más que una sensación de confianza que aquel hombre le inspiraba, ella sabía que él estaba de su lado, sabía que él tenía algo que ver en aquellas apariciones que siempre les ayudaban, tan misterioso, siempre tan solo, tan oscuro…tan suyo.

Recordó con una tonta sonrisa en la cara aquellas veces en quinto curso, en las que simplemente el hecho de verlo merodear por detrás suyo en el aula, observando su caldero con la poción siempre perfecta, siempre. Ella sabía que él era consciente de que la haría bien y aun asi pasaba por detrás y siempre susurraba alguna tonta corrección a pesar de no tener sentido alguno, solo para ver como ella se autocriticaba e intentaba mejorar. Solo para él.

Había visto algo en Snape hacía ya un tiempo, había pasado a la atracción física en sexto curso, antes de que todo explotase. Entonces lo odió, lo odió por no saber cómo justificarle, como demostrar que él era un gran hombre que no haría eso por placer… pero él se lo podía tan difícil a su brillante mente… creía haberlo sacado, haber sacado aquella espina y sin embargo ahí estaba ella, echada en su cama después de ese pequeño altercado pensando en aquel frío hombre como hacía apenas un año.

Qué demonios estaba pasando? Necesitaba dormir, así que cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

Severus ni siquiera sabía por qué demonios la había castigado, es que con el tiempo se estaba volviendo masoquista? Era inteligente, correcta, buena cuando era preciso… guapa… toda una mujer… una preciosa mujer _¡oh Severus ya basta, ya eres mayor para estas cosas! Por Merlín…_

Incluso en su mente se tenía que reprochar que ella le recordase tanto a él, pero de un modo distinto eso estaba claro, ella no era como él porque él era un monstruo y ella todo bondad, alegría…

La noche pasó entre pensamientos y sueños en el castillo y la mañana siguiente no tardó en llegar, sin ninguna novedad aparente por lo que la tarde la imitó pillando a la joven completamente nerviosa.

Caminó diez minutos antes hacia las mazmorras, Luna había insistido en acompañarla por el estado en el que la veía pero la castaña pensó que necesitaría ese rato para pensar a solas. Se sentía confusa y asustada por las reacciones que su cuerpo le hacía notar a causa de haber vuelto a pensar en… en aquello.

Se paró delante de una puerta de madera oscura en las mazmorras, la verdad era que la temperatura no acompañaba como para quedarse ahí fuera con el uniforme por lo que sacó valor de donde no encontraba y tocó la puerta un par de veces.

Esta no tardó en abrirse con lentitud y Hermione al asomarse pudo ver a Snape sentado en su escritorio, seguía enfrascado en un libro aparentemente sin prestar atención a la joven.

-bu… buenas noches profesor

-mmh…- fue lo único que dijo Snape, se había hecho la promesa de no mirarla mucho, lo menos posible si podía, no volvería a permitirse el desliz que había tenido antes.

-emm… disculpe señor, podría… decirme que debo hacer?- Severus levantó la cabeza con tiento mirándola de soslayo.

-podría empezar por ordenar la pila de libros y los trabajos del año pasado de los de primero y segundo que tiene ahí enfrente… alfabéticamente… después… después ya veremos- y sin más volvió a bajar la vista al libro. Que demonios le pasaba?, tenía un hablar demasiado tranquilo y desinteresado, como si intentase tener el menor contacto posible con ella.

La joven simplemente se limitó a ordenar aquella enorme pila de libros uno por uno, mirando cada poco tiempo que hacía Snape.

Él levantaba la mirada de ve en cuando, simplemente para asegurarse de lo que ya sabía siempre tan correcta, llevaba así hora y cuarto y aun seguía haciéndolo correctamente.

Uno de los libros cayó de la pila de la izquierda y la joven se agachó a recogerlo pillando a Severus completamente indefenso al ver más de lo que era correcto, Hermione al darse cuenta se incorporó de pronto e intentó no darse la vuelta por si él la estaba mirando pero no pudo evitarlo y se encontró a un Severus Snape con los labios entreabiertos quien bajó la cabeza a su libro de inmediato, cuando ella se dispuso a seguir con la tarea algo la tocó por detrás y se dio la vuelta de un saltó.

-señor! Por Merlín casi me…

-Granger debe estar cansada puede irse ya si… lo desea.

-si… si lo deseo?- Snape se acercó un poco más a ella dejándola entre la estantería.

-Granger… puedo hacerle una pregunta?- Hermione abrió los ojos con una mezcla de sorpresa y temor.

-cla… claro…- el cuerpo le tembló

-por que no ha dicho nada?-ella lo miró confusa.

-no entiendo a que se refiere…

-lleva aquí casi dos horas sin parar y no ha dicho nada, se está volviendo insegura además de sabelotodo?-ella bajó la cabeza.

-se que a usted le da absolutamente igual pero no tengo nada más que hacer, ni nadie con quien compartir el resto del tiempo este año señor… asi que es problema mio el tiempo que este quejándome o no.

Severus la miró sorprendido y una exrpesión que ella no conocía se reflejo en su cara.

-usted era más autosuficiente que yo recuerde Granger- se acercó un poco más.

-siempre tuve a Harry y Ron…- Snape se paró un segundo y después soltó una carcajada de burla.

-que tiene tanta gracia señor?- dijo ella comenzando a enfadarse.

-ellos la tenían a usted, no usted a ellos, usted siempre sacó a esos inútiles adelante- Hermione lo miró sorprendida- usted era más inteligente que esos dos juntos multiplicados por mil… usted puede valerse sin ellos, no diga idioteces.

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado, la verdad era un alago muy bonito por su parte, ofensivo con sus amigos, pero la estaba alagando?

-no creo que un hombre que se obliga a sí mismo a vivir completamente solo y amargado, siendo la gran persona que es, siendo inteligente, valiente, y teniendo su talento tenga derecho a echarme eso en cara señor.

Los ojos de Severus vibraron al escuchar aquello… estaba tan cerca…

* * *

**Chapter 4 terminado responderé a los comentarios en cuanto pueda! besos! =3**


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione sintió que un escalofrío la recorría de arriba abajo, estaba apenas a dos centímetros de él, y Severus no dejaba de clavar su mirada en la joven.

De pronto ella se acercó y dejó un suave beso entre la comisura del labio de él y su mejilla, tímida.

-gracias…- y se limitó a abrir la puerta cuando el hombrela agarró por el brazo, ella se quedó mirándolo sorprendida. El carraspeó antes de hablar.

-Gracias…- Hermione no pudo evitar sonreir ante lo extraño de la situación y volvió a besarlo, esta vez en la mejilla acompañándolo de una suave caricia.

-de nada…- y sin más salió de allí como había venido.

Severus de dej´po caer en la cama. Se tocó la mejilla aun ardiendo por el contacto. _Merlín Granger…_

Hermione no tardó en llegar a su habitación y cerrar lka puerta para apoyarse en ella. Tan cerca de sus labios… que demonios había hecho? Y por que? Por que él no había hecho nada la respecto? Por que le había agradecido?

La puerta sonó de pronto sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Hermione! Estás bien? Has entrado muy rápido y no me escuchaste, que tal fue el castigo?

Hermione se puso completamente blanca y se sentó en la cama seguida de Luna algo preocupada que iba a decirle? A ella nunca se le escapaba una.

-Hermione que pasa? Ha pasado algo con el profesor Snape? Estás bien?

-Luna…- debía decírselo?- verás… yo no se si…

-Hermione…

-yo… Luna le besé…- los ojos azules brillantes de la rubia platinada se abrieron de par en par.

-en… la mejilla él me dijo cosas que jamás esperé escuchar de su boca él…- Luna sonrió.

-Ese beso no era lo que tu deseabas verdad… tuviste miedo… Herms… es precioso eso que dices!

-no Luna no lo es no lo comprendes? No puedo sentir…

-sientes algo por Snape verdad?- la castaña solo asintió.

-Herms hemos sobrevivido a una guerra, ahora toca vivir, no esconderse y ser libres… se que, no ha terminado se que esconden cosas y que Dumbledore no nos ha contado todo pero te mereces a Snape. Y creo que él te necesita, no lo veo con nadie que no seas tu… soy tan… siempre habers sido tan…

-tan?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

-parecidos…- respondió ella.

Hermione soltó una risa nerviosa… no lo se Luna… él reaccionó me agradeció pero él no puede sentir…

-tienes que volver a estar con él Herms… como sea, no puede hacer que te castigue? Tienes que hacer algo no dejarlo así…

-no puede ser Luna no lo entiendes? Es Snape…- Luna realmente se enfadó en ese momento.

-Hermione Jane Granger, te he escuchado decir cosas maravillosas de Snape, te he escuchado defenderlo cuando nadie era capaz de hacerlo, ahora me sorprende escuchar "es Snape…" de tu boca de una forma tan despectiva, no le quites el derecho a ser amado…- Hermione la miró avergonzada por lo que había dicho.

-no es eso Luna… es simplemente que él jamás… el no querría nada con alguien como yo… él siempre me ha odiado…- Luna frunció el ceño de nuevo.

-él no te odia, cuando alguien es odiado no se le agradecen los besos y no se le dicen las cosas que él te dijo a ti. Te trata asi solo para protegerte, siempre lo ha hecho.

Hermione se quedó pensativa y se limitó a asentir.

-pero no se como… acercarme no tengo… detención ni nada

-Herms creo que es la primera vez que vas a tener una duda después de clase en toda tu vida… es una idea no?- Hermione rió con ganas y asintió.

-y ahora vamos a dormir que ha sido una noche muy intensa, los duendes rojos han vuelto a la torre…

-Hermione sonrió y se despidió de ella para después meterse a la cama.

* * *

_**Gracias por los comentarios! =)), Hermione con dudas después de clase? que pasará? chanananana... :3!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Otro más! disfruten... =3**_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la castaña se despertó con la sensación de tener algo pendiente en el cuerpo, algo que le rondaba por la cabeza, de pronto las imágenes de lo ocurrido en el despacho de Snape comenzaron a golpear su cabeza dejándola en shock… que demonios se suponía que debía hacer? Dejarse llevar de una vez? No lo sabía pero lo primero era bajar a desayunar y después ya vería lo que haría.

Bajó junto a Luna al gran comedor, sabía que la rubia quería hablar del tema pero por el momento sería mejor dejarlo, ambas entraron y sin más se dedicaron a desayunar tranquilamente mientras conversaban. Hermione de pronto desvió la vista para encontrarse con la de Snape en aquella esquina de la mesa de profesores, el no tardó en bajar la vista a la taza de café humeante de su mesa. Hermione hizo lo mismo y escuchó reir a Luna por lo bajo.

-Luna… se puede saber que tiene tanta gracias?- dijo ella molesta.

-oh. Nada, es simplemente que la actitud de Snape me hace gracia, siempre lo imagine más seguro de si mismo y mira como baja la mirada por ti…- puso cara de "ooh… que bonito" aquello pudo con Hermione, ya era tarde así que se levantó mirando con desaprobación a su amiga que seguía riendo.

-creo que será mejor que vaya a leer un rato… ya es tarde y si no el día no me dará para nada…- Luna asintió comprendiendo su incomodidad y Hermione salió de allí a paso rápido bajo la mirada de cierto profesor de pociones.

-mierda, mierda, mierda… todo el día en la biblioteca? Tengo que buscarme alguna otra cosa para no pensar en ello…

De pronto algo en frente de ella la paró en seco, su rostro de quedó completamente blanco.

-no pensar en que… si se puede saber?- ella levantó la cabeza despacio, certificando lo que se temía

-yo…eem… señ…profesor Snape…

-le ha comido la lengua el gato Granger?- ella lo miró enfadada.

-me refería a pensar en… el inicio del curso de recuperación… estoy algo… nerviosa señor.

Respondió levantando la cabeza con suficiencia.

-a si?...

Hermione lo miró desconfiada la voz de Snape estaba siendo demasiado melosa.

-no tendrá… quizá… algún problema con pociones?- Hermione pensó lo más rápido que pudo, no iba a decirle la verdad.

-la verdad… s tenía una duda sobre la poción de los no muertos…

-valla… eso si que no esperaba… quizá pueda resolvérsela Granger vamos pregunte me siento generoso…

Generoso?, ahora para Severus Snape dar explicaciones en su materia era ser generoso?

-pero… no puedo preguntárselo aquí, yo… usted sabe que es una poción complicada necesita tiempo…

-es cierto… entonces… agarró la muñeca de la joven sin presionar demasiado y la guió hacia el pasillo contiguo.

-pero que…

-sssh…

De pronto se torció y abrió una pequeña puerta a la izquierda que a la castaña se le hacía muy familiar, la puerta se cerró con fuerza y todo quedó en silencio simplemente un par de escobas y cuatro paredes sin espacio eran testigos de aquella oscuridad.

-esto le parece más adecuado para que se lo explique Granger?- ella carraspeó Snape la volvía a acorralar.

-Y bien? Que desea saber?

-yo… señor… siento lo de… lo de ayer…

-tsk… tsk…- Severus chasqueó la lengua con superioridad callando a la joven.

Hermione levantó algo sus brazos dirigiendo las manos al cuello de su profesor apartó el cabello negros hasta los hombros para ver el vendaje y lo acarició con suavidad, él abrió la boca pero no salió nada de ella.

Hermione siguió por sus hombros, los cuales se movieron un poco doloridos.

-le duele aun…- Snape siguió callado no podía creerse aquello.

-Granger…- pero no pudo decir más pues ella deslizó los brazos por debajo de la capa y se abrazó al cuerpo de él entonces Snape notó que estaba temblando.

Tanto la asustaba el hecho de que él… por Merlín.

-Granger…- bajó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos vidriosos de ella, las lagrimas luchaban por no caer y una de sus manos subió hasta recolocar uno de los mechones del pocionista.

-tuve… -silencio.

-temí por…- y sin más bajó la mano a la mandíbula de él acercando su rostro y dejando un beso en los suaves y finos labios.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione se paró poco a poco de los labios del hombre cuando notó que se relajaba, esperó cualquier tipo de reprimenda por parte de él pero no llegó simplemente se quedó en silencio aun acorralándola y con el cuerpo pegado a ella, respirando con tranquilidad, de una forma pausada y al parecer, analizando a la joven.

Bajó un poco la cabeza, agachándose levemente, Hermione sintió como une scalofrío recorría su espina dorsal, de arriba abajo, sin dejar ni un solo lugar de su cuerpo sin una extraña sensación de cosquilleo.

-yo…

Pero la joven dejó de balbucear por lo bajo cuando el hombre enterró su boca en el hueco de su cuello dando un suave beso en aquel trozo de piel tersa y suave, aspiró un dulce aroma a jazmín y a miel y como si nada volvió a besar aquella parte tan sensible de su cuello juntando aun más su cuerpo al de ella quien dejó escapar un suave gemido por la cálida succión que sentía en el cuello y que no tardó en llegar a sus labios en forma de un beso suave e intimo.

-debería preparar sus clases… creo que…- acarició suavemente uno de los mechones de la joven- su explicación puede esperar hasta el castigo de esta tarde a las ocho no cree?

Hermione se quedó paralizada y con un gesto que no supo interpretar Snape salió de allí dejándola de nuevo como la vez anterior, obviamente… la situación era distinta.

Se quedó allí intentando comprender lo que acababa de pasar, pero no lo comprendía no había podido retener el impulso… aquello no era normal en ella y después él… eso si que no era normal y además la castigaba aquella tarde-noche?

Debía admitir que estaba realmente nerviosa, sentía la necesidad de demostrarle muchas cosas a Snape, y no comprendía el por que. Solo sabía que estaba nerviosa por lo de esa noche.

Subió lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación y conjuró un par de pociones para relajarse y deshacerse del dolor de cabeza que el estaba dando pensarse tanto como iba a actuar, debía hacer lo que deseaba? O simplemente no cambiar el curso de las cosas? Y él? Que querría Severu Snape en cuanto a eso? Él era frio… él jamás la habría besado asi… pero sin embargo, lo había hecho…

Se quedó allí echada y perdida en sus pensamientos, al levantarse de la cama simplemente se miró al espejo, sabía que estaba bien… pero no se veía capaz de aquello, no podría enfrentarse a las consecuencias de lo que había hecho él era todo un hombre y ella…

Agarró un cepillo y comenzó a cepillar su pelo, aquellos rizos tan caracteristicos… suaves, pero siempre tan indomables.

Abrió un cajón que jamás pensó abrir y maquilló un poco sus ojos, nada que se notase demasiado. Faltaba una hora para las ocho cuando se dio cuenta, cerró el libro que había utilizado para despejar su mente y fue saliendo de su habitación ya que necesitaría dar un paseo antes de encaminarse a las mazmorras.

Debía admitirlo. Tenía miedo de seguir adelante con aquello. Pero lo deseaba.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Aquí os dejo la continuación un poco más larga^^ en el próximo capitulo lo que TODOS estamos esperando (siii... os he pillado muahaha!) espero que os guste y muchísimas gracias por lo reviews!:3_**

**_SheySnape._**

* * *

Al salir de allí intentó respirar con normalidad, pero no se sentía dueña de su cuerpo, llegó a la torre de Astronomía y simplemente se dedicó a mirar el paisaje. Aquello era tan hermoso… era su hogar y no quería dejarlo jamás, no se veía capaz de salir de allí para siempre, de encontrarse al final del verano sin un lugar que la acogiese.

Porque aquello era Hogwarts para ella, su casa. Pudo ver el bosque prohibido, aquellos arboles y muchos de los seres para algunos escalofriantes que vivían allí la habían visto crecer, habían visto la guerra y todas las vivencia que había tenido desde pequeña…

Todos sus recuerdos le pertenecían a aquel lugar.

Bajó las escaleras lentamente, apenas quedaba un cuarto de hora y no quería llegar tarde, aun asi sentía que no podía darse más prisa, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza…

Llegó al pasadizo que bajaba a las mazmorras y se quedó mirando hacia delante para después continuar con su camino, hasta aquella puerta negra.

Aquella maldita puerta negra que ya le imponía respeto. Tocó un par de veces, ya que solo faltaban cinco minutos y esperó. Esta no tardó en abrirse por si sola con algún hechizo, la empujo un poco y entro, no veía a nadie.

-buen… buenas noches?- no escuchó nada pero podía sentir su presencia. Como siempre, la habitación estaba pobremente iluminada por un par de candelabros y sabía que había estado corrigiendo algo por los pergaminos y la tinta de encima de la mesa.

-valla… veo que es usted más que puntual, eso está muy bien señorita Granger…- siempre tenía que hacer eso?, salir de entre las sombras cuando estaba metida en sus pensamientos?

-gra…gracias…- Snape la analizó se paró un segundo para hacerlo, ella supo que no estaba perdiendo detalle de lo que veía. Sabía que se había arreglado más de lo normal y sabía que no diría nada.

-Que… que debo hacer?- Snape la miró con gracia.

-para empezar hablar, asi que tome asiento si no le importa- Hermione prefería cortar mil cabezas de sapo y embotellarlas si hacía falta pero quello era lo único que no quería, aun asi le hecharía valor, ella jamás se había sentido insegura a la hora de hablar aunque estuviese nerviosa. Se sentó en la silla de enfrente de la mesa de Snape, donde este tomó asiento.

Lo miró interrogante.

-porque?- Hermione lo miró confusa de nuevo.

-porque, que?

-por que lo hizo?

-ammh… yo…- no sabía que decir

-por que me besó Granger?- no pudo controlar el coraje que le daba esa pregunta.

-y usted por que hizo lo que hizo después?- Severus se levantó de la silla y encaró a la joven con una mirada que ella no supo reconocer

-yo he preguntado primero y exijo una respuesta Granger…- Hermione se mordió el labio.

-por que quise- la ceja derecha de Severus se disparó.

-por que quiso?- Hermione sintió.

-Ahora responda usted. Por que reaccionó asi?- Severus se quedó en silencio.

-Quiero que corte las raíces de mandrágora de aquel bote y las meta correctamente en los contenedores pequeños…

Volvió a sentarse, aun sin responder.

-Quiero que me responda señor…

-no tengo por que hacerlo Granger, a diferencia de usted- Hermione lo miró con rabia, por que siempre hacía eso?

-para no serlo a veces parece usted un autentico cobarde profesor- se dio la vuelta aunque sabía lo que se le venía encima, escuchó el fuerte ruido de la silla al apartarla y los pasos rápidos de su profesor hacia ella agarrándola con fuerza y dándole la vuelta. La impotencia que sentía la joven ni siquiera le dejó sentir ninguna clase de miedo.

-jamás, nunca! Es su maldita vida se atreva a llamarme cobarde sabelotodo insolente! No voy a permitir que…- pero se callo al escuchar que la joven estallaba en lágrimas, allí, agarrada por él y soportando sus malditos gritos a pesar de no haberlo insultado en el fondo.

-se puede saber por que llora Granger?

-no… no es nada yo…

-puede decírmelo si quiere…- el tono de Severus fue bajando de intensidad

-yo… no quiero que esto acabe yo… no pertenezco a ningún sitio si no es aquí… sin… sin todos…

Severus se sorprendió de escuchar eso.

-como ya le dije es usted autosuficiente Granger, y es usted una mujer… maravillosa me refiero a que… es fuerte es… lista y puede, puede hacer su vida sin problemas por que…

Pero no siguió por que los suaves labios de ella lo estaba atrapando por segunda vez en aquel día y sin saber por que se dejó llevar dejándose envolver por l dulce sabos de sus labios mezclado con las lagrimas que había dejado derramar y que él no quería ver caer nunca más.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hola! se que he tardado bastante pero es que quería hacer un buen capitulo (y de una largura considerable) teniendo en cuenta la importancia de este trozo de la historia._**

**_Aviso, este capitulo contiene lemmon, es decir, sexo explicito si lo lees que sea bajo tu responsabilidad, espero que os guste!_**

**_Sheysnape._**

**PD: Gracias por todo sus reviews!:3**

* * *

Severus se quedó quieto, simplemente sintió que sus labios cobraban vida propia, no le obedecían, el quería parar. No, no quería parar en realidad no podía engañarse pero se suponía que él era el verdadero adulto por más que lo disfrutase tenía que parar, aquello no estaba bien, la joven se separó de sus labios con lentitud.

-Granger… es… usted… pero esto no puedemmh…- ella volvió a atacar sus labios con parsimonia, Severus se dejó callar con facilidad, en cuanto ella se proponía devorar sus labios el no podía reaccionar.

Hermione subió con tiento una de sus manos hasta el lacio y negro cabello de él acariciándolo con suavidad mientras separaban sus bocas, sus rostros seguían a pocos milímetros y la joven podía rozar la prominente nariz de su profesor, simplemente volvió a acariciar un mechón de pelo, Severus cerró los ojos al aspirar el suave aroma a jazmín que desprendía ella, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo acariciasen así. Su cuerpo se tensaba nervioso sin poder evitarlo.

-esto no… no está bien… no debería…- Hermione pasó de su cabello a su mejilla, aquel contacto era nuevo para ella también, la piel del hombre era suave, algo áspera a la vez por un suave indicio de barba casi imperceptible. Severus abrió la boca para decir algo pero no salió nada de ella, no daba crédito a las caricias de la joven.

-ssh…- Hermione volvió a su pelo peinándolo hacia atrás con los dedos, dio un suave beso en el puente de su nariz para volver a bajar a sus labios.

La posición en la que se encontraban era bastante intima cuando Severus se percató de ello no pudo evitar sentir el calor que comenzaba a bajar a su entrepierna. Hermione estaba encerrada entre una de las estanterías y el cuerpo de Snape, con una de sus piernas prácticamente enlazada a la cintura del pocionista.

-Granger…

-Gracias…- Severus se quedó perplejo no le había dejado terminar la frase y por que le daba las gracias?

-que?

- por lo que ha dicho… gracias…- Severus buscó los ojos color miel que lo miraban de una forma que no pudo descifrar, o al menos le daba miedo descifrarla.

-pero debería valorarse así a sí mismo también… es usted muy valiente… no quise…- pero no pudo seguir por que esa vez fue él quien junto sus labios y la besó con tranquilidad, a pesar de los nervios que no podía evitar y el sentimiento de miedo que lo invadía.

-no… no diga eso yo… le debería causar repugnancia Granger soy todo maldad usted en cambio…

-no se le ocurra repetir eso…

-pero es…

-ssh… cállate ya…- sin más rodeos atrapó los labios del hombre con avidez esa vez, sin dejarle espacio alguno para pensar en separarse.

Eran cerca de media noche pero no importó, Severus levantó a Hermione quien tenía las piernas entrelazadas a su cintura y se sentó en una de las grandes butacas de cuero negro del interior de su despacho con ella encima y sentada a horcajas.

-esto es una maldita locura…- susurró mientras se abalanzaba a los labios de la joven, no podía evitar las ganbas de sentirse vivo cuando los saboreaba, no tardó en pedir permiso que le fue concedido y sus lenguas comenzaron una batalla sin ganador mientras los dos disfrutaban del sabor del otro.

-Granmmh…

-Hermmhione…

-Hermione… esto… esto es una locura, esto… no esta bien…- Hermione acarició su mejilla de nuevo haciéndolo callar, pudo ver que una de las manos de Severu gesticulaba nerviosa, ante la impotencia que sentía con ella así.

-Todo lo que tu has pasado… es merecedor de que te permitas vivir… yo no tendría que haber vivido muchas cosas con la edad que tenía, y ahora que no sabemos lo que va a pasar no me parece justo para ti mismo que sigas negándote la vida, podríamos morir mañana… cualquiera…- Severus la miró interrogante por lo último que dijo la joven.

-morir?-ella asintió volviendo a pasar la mano por la mandíbula del hombre, quien cerró los ojos con abandono.

-se que… presiento que esto no ha terminado… y siento que… no quiero negarme a…

-me salvaste la vida…- Hermione se le quedó mirando con ojos vidriosos.

-no podría soportar perder todo esto… ha sido mi vida… es mi vida…- Severus la miró con tristeza.

-no se que deseas que haga yo ante eso Hermione… solo soy…- Ella lo miró a los dos profundos pozos negros, suplicando.

-salva tú la mia.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces fue él quien juntó sus labios con los de ella y apoyó sus manos en la fina cintura para juntarla más a su cuerpo, la camisa de la joven no tardó en quedar entre abierta, ninguno de los dos supo como pero los botones de la túnica del hombre también comenzaron a abrirse dejando la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo a la vista.

-sigo sin…- ella no le dejo seguir succionando el lado sano de su cuello y dando pequeños mordiscos

-por que lo… hiciste…- Hermione comenzó a soltar los botones de la camisa del hombre a medida que iba bajando desde su cuello hasta aquella piel pálida, blanca como la nieve, ella tenía la tez blanca de por si, pero él lo era aun más.

-eso no importa…- la joven continuó bajando hasta desabrochar la camisa por completo y dejarla caer por sus hombros con la túnica, Severus sacó los brazos y pudo ver que la joven contempló por un segundo con dolor el siniestro tatuaje de su antebrazo izquierdo. Aquello lo dejó paralizado.

-no soy digno de esto Hermione… de ti… yo… estoy marcado de por vida…- ella agarró con suavidad su brazo y beso la serpiente enroscada en la calavera.

-Todos tenemos marcas del pasado… pero a pesar de no poderlas curar siempre nos queda amainar el dolor…- volvió a los labios del hombre quien dejó caer un suave suspiro, no le quedaban fuerzas ni escusas para negarse a aquello.

Degustó el cuello de ella en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo deshaciéndose de la camisa blanca del uniforme que afortunadamente no llevaba con la molesta corbata gryffindor, dejó al descubierto el suave brasier de encaje negro, sonrió para si mismo y atacó el suave espacio de piel expuesta besándolo y lamiéndolo con delicadeza, Hermione no pudo evitar dejar caer un suave y largo suspiro.

Inconscientemente casi llevó una de sus manos a la hebilla del pantalón del hombre quien paró su mano sin moverla del lugar pero haciendo que la joven lo mirase a los ojos por un segundo. No era necesario que se lo preguntase ella respondió besándolo suavemente y el quitó la mano de la de ella dejándose hacer y acariciando sus pechos por encima del brasier para después disponerse a desabrocharlo.

Hermione hizo lo mismo con el pantalón del hombre pudo sentir la excitación de él, la prominente erección rozaba su parte más intima en cuanto se apoyaba en el al besarle, De pronto y pillándola por sorpresa Severus se levantó con ella en brazos, Hermione se dejó llevar sin dejar de besarle. Hasta que se sintió caer en una cama de sabanas negras con Severus besando su cuello. No podía describir lo placentera que era la sensación de tener casi todo su peso encima, sentir la excitación de su cuerpo Snape no tardó en dejarla simplemente con la pequeña prenda de encaje negro que tapaba la mas pura intimidad de la joven.

Hermione no pudo evitar bajar la mano para acariciar la impresionante erección por encima de los bóxers negros una vez se deshizo del pantalón, un gruñido de Snape le hizo saber que iba por buen camino. Para cuando se dio cuenta el resto de la ropa interior de la joven era historia y Snape a pesar de seguir con sus bóxers se había colocado entre las piernas de la joven sin dejar de saborear el interior de su boca, bajó una de sus manos acariciando su vientre y continuó hasta que pasó por sus escasos y suaves rizos hasta hundirse en sus pliegues en busca de su botón de placer, no tardó en encontrarlo y darle un suave toque, para ver como la joven gemía y arqueaba su espalda con abandono.

Se apresuró a darle más dejando que uno de sus largos y finos dedos se hundiesen con facilidad entre los húmedos pliegues.

-ooh… por Merlín…- Severus sonrió con lujuria al escucharla gemir en su oído.

-se conformará con esto Granger?- una mueca maliciosa hizo acto de presencia en el rostro de Severus.

Ella por su parte aprovechó que estaba ocupado para bajar sus bóxers con algo de dificultad y dejar el miembro completamente erecto de él libre por fin, pudo escuchar un suspiro de alivio de Severus, la presión estaba empezando a molestarle. No quedó libre por mucho tiempo ya que Hermione no tardó en rodearlo con una de sus manos sorprendida por el tamaño y algo asustada por si podría dolerle. Comenzó a masajearlo de arriba abajo con prudencia al principio, estudiando sus reacciones.

-aah… Hermione… - dejó escapar un suave gemido, aprobando lo que ella hacía y añadió un dedo más al interior de la joven quien dejó escapar un largo gemido en el oído del hombre, eso lo encendió aun más.

-no me has respondido…

-no… quiero…mmaah…

-si?

Hermione lo callo besándolo con necesidad en los labios. Severus tubo que dejar su tarea en la parte más intima de la joven para sujetarse en el colchón del impulso, respondiendo al beso con hambre y llevándose un quejido por parte de ella.

Hermione pudo evitar el impulso de arquear su espalda y rozar se contra el miembro de él sacándole un profundo gemido de placer.

-estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres?- Hermione lo miró con todo el amor y la excitación que podían transmitirle sus ojos.

-Hace tiempo que no estaba tan segura de algo…- atrapó sus labios y sintió como Severus bajaba una de sus manos entre los dos cuerpos y se colocaba correctamente en su entrada.

-no quiero hacerte….

-ssh…- Hermione comenzó a sentir una enorme presión a la vez que sentía como Severus la llenaba poco a poco hasta llegar a la fina barrera.

De pronto sintió como el hombre embestía y atrapaba sus labios callando un grito de dolor, intentó concentrarse en los labios de Severus, inspiró aquel aroma a menta y sándalo que le hacía sentirse protegida y recordó quien era aquel hombre que le estaba haciendo el amor, sonrió al sentir que el dolor cesaba poco a poco y movió un poco su cadera haciéndolo suspirar de placer y dándole a entender que podía moverse Severus comenzó un suave vaivén columpiándose con delicadeza hasta que escuchó los primeros gemidos de ella quien atrapó sus labios juntándolo más por el trasero sintiendo toda su longitud en su interior, al principio fueron embestidas suaves pero a medida que los dos sentía que el placer aumentaba los golpes de Severus comenzaron a ser más erráticos y rápidos siempre sin dejar de besarse ni un solo segundo hasta que Hermione se vio llegando al clímax, jamás había sentido un placer asi, arrastro a Severus con ella quien no pudo evitar explotar en su interior, ambos llenando las mazmorras de gemidos y suspiros.


	10. Chapter 10

Severus calló rendido sosteniéndose para no aplastar a Hermione, apoyando su peso parcialmente en ella.

-que imbécil… te estoy aplastando…- intentó hacerse a un lado pero Hermione entre adormecida por el climax y en una actitud realmente cariñosa lo agarró por los hombros e intentó que no se moviese, Severus captando el mensaje volvió a posarse con suavidad sobre ella.

-se está genial asi…

-pero voy a aplastarte…

-no…

-niña tonta…- besó sus labios suavemente y rodó sobre si mismo dejándola a ella sobre él

-ves? Gryffindors… no pensáis… - Hermione lo miró burlona.

-no vas a dejar de hacer eso nunca verdad?- Severus sonrió.

-no.

Miró un segundo a la joven, y su mente pareció volver a la tierra por un segundo, se sentía bien, pero tenía tanto miedo.

-Hermione… que… que vamos a hacer ahora?

Ella lo miró con tristeza, solo quería que no saliese corriendo, que no la dejase, quería estar con él y quería decirle lo que sentía, pero tenía tanto miedo de la reacción de alguíen a quien jamás le habían dicho eso.

-Severus…- él cerró los ojos al escuchar su nombre en los labios de ella, hacia tanto tiempo que no sonaba tan puro… tan normal a sus oídos.

-Severus… quiero… yo… te… yo…

-ssh… repítelo…- Hermione lo miró a los ojos, y lo sintió acercarse a su rostro, acariciando su cara con suavidad.

-Severus…- el hombre la besó aun con las manos acariciando la mejilla de la joven.

-Severus…- Acarició la espalda de la joven con tiento, con miedo por lo que sentía en su interior, no quería volver a sufrir. Ni siquiera quería hacerle sufrir a ella por más que a él le pasara lo que fuese.

-Te quiero…- esas dos simples palabras cayeron de los labios temblorosos de la joven, Severus se quedó quieto un segundo, sin saber cómo responder a eso, con miedo a corresponder y casi el mismo miedo a perderla. Tantos años de dolor lo había hecho demasiado duro, y habían ciertas ocasiones en las que se proponía demostrarlo.

Simplemente agarró la cara de la joven con ternura y volvió a besarla, transmitiéndole todo lo que él sentía, no era un hombre de hablar sobre sus sentimientos, a él siempre le había parecido inútil hacer eso. Él era un hombre de hechos, y eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo, diciéndole que la amaba a su manera.

-Sabelotodo insufrible…

-tu sabelotodo insufrible…

-mi sabelotodo…- Snape volvió a atacar sus labios. Con simplemente degustarlos una de las mejores ideas que se habían ocurrido hacía tiempo vino a su cabeza.

-duerme… debes estár cansada… te… te duele?- ella negó con la cabeza a pesar de tener las piernas algo resentidas por el esfuerzo.

-no… pero no te…

-no me iré a ningún sitio… niña tonta… y yo te he hecho daño, asi que como el hombre gentil y amable que soy… he de enmendarlo… ahora vuelvo- Hermione rio ante la ironía que había usado en sus palabras, un poco de autocritica no venía mal no?

Al rato volvió con un par de tazas de té humeantes y un pequeño frasquito con un liquido rojizo en su interior.

-es para el dolor y… bueno para evitar… ya sabes, y como se que tiene un sabor horrible traje té- Hermione sonrió, se le hacía tan inusual verlo tan atento, le hacóa gracia ver a su temido profesor con apenas unos bóxers negros una bata del mismo color y el cabello negro por los hombros más despeinado aun que el de Harry.

-Gracias…- se inclinó hacia él y beso sus labios suavemente, Severus se tensaba cada vez que ella hacía las cosas de forma tan tierna, no estaba acostumbrado a ello.

Tomaron el te con ganas por el intenso frió que ya hacía para aquellas fechas mientras hablaban de diversos temas. Hasta que ambos se acostaron en la posición inicial, ella apoyada en el pecho de Severus, aquel contacto se le hacía raro, pero se sentía tan segura…


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hola! siento la tardanza pero es que los primeros exámenes ya han empezado a molestar XD, espero que os guste este capi y espero escribir el siguiente pronto _**

**_besos!_**

**_SheySnape_**

* * *

Se quedaron asi por un rato, son decir nada, Hermione no podía hacer otra cosa que dejarse envolver por el suave aroma del cuerpo de Severus, él al igual que ella no era capaz de dormirse, todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza se lo hacía prácticamente imposible.

-creo que será mejor que valla a darme una ducha… me despejaré un poco…- la voz de ella sonaba cansada pero tranquila.

-hace frio fuera será mejor que tomes una ducha caliente, ni se te ocurra hacer lo que estas pensando…- Severus la miró con desconfianza, no quería que cayese enferma.

-no voy a hacer eso, solo necesito despejarme un poco…- la joven se levantó de la cama y se metió al baño cerrando la puerta tras ella. Eso le dio algo de miedo a Severus, el hecho de que ella huyese asi del contacto tan intenso con el no era bueno, sabía que era por timidez pero quería que se deshiciese de eso.

De protno escucho algo desde el baño y no pudo evitar reir.

-Maldito murciélago… es que lo tienes que asegurar todo con hechizos?- recordó que tenía las llaves de los grifos aseguradas, no sabía por que pero le gustaba tener el control de todo, absolutamente todo. Se levantó y caminó hasta el baño encontrándose con una Hermione al más puro estilo Molly Wesley cruzada de brazos.

-costumbres…- y con un suave toque de varita abrió el grifo del agua caliente y la ducha comenzó a funcionar llenando el baño de vaho.

Se acercó a ella por la espalda mientras se deshacía de la vata.

-que me ha llamado Grnger?...- Hermione tembló.

-yo no… no quería…- Severus intentó evitar reir ante el miedo de ella, después de lo que había pasado seguía tomándoselo en serio?

La juntó a su cuerpo y corrió un poco la bata que ella llevaba por los hombros para besarlos con suavidad.

-Severus… voy a…

-me daría usted permiso para acompañarla?

Pero que le pasaba a ese hombre? Sabía como podía acabar todo de nuevo, y sintió el deseo correr por su interior intensificado por los suaves besos que sentía en sus hombros y cuello en ese momento.

-Pero… si, pero esto es…

-Sssh… agitó suavemente la varita de nuevo para deshacerse del resto de la ropa que llevaban y caminó un poco empujándola con el hacia el interior de la ducha sintiendo como el agua caliente caía por su cuerpo llenándola de una sensación absolutamente confortable.

Sintió como el cuerpo también molado con el agua caliente de él se pegaba de nuevo al suyo

Escuchó el sonido de un bote abriendo detrás suyo y seguido las manos con una sustancia de un olor suave y dulce, como a miel se posaron sobre sus cadera suabiendo hasta sus pechos sin miramientos y pasando por sus hombros para bajar por sus brazos, no pudo evitar gemir suavemente al sentir la ligera presión de sus manos al llegar a las copas de sus pechos, aquella caricias entremezclándose con el relajante aroma la estaban haciendo morir de placer, no pudo evitar tampoco darse la vuelta y mirar a los ojos al hombre que le estaba haciendo sentir eso, encontrándose a aquellas orbes negras queriéndole decir algo, son un sentimiento indescriptible mezclado con lujuria.

Jamás se hubiese imaginado que Snape fuese asi, que pudiese comportarse de una forma tan pasional, y menos con ella.

-que… - fue una especie de pregunta que no se atrevió a formular del todo.

Severus, como aquel primer dia aquel remoto rincón del castillo simplemente deposito un beso en el cuello de la joven, como pidiéndole permiso para algo más. Por supuesto ella se lo concedió y no tardó en subir a sus labios profundizando el beso a los pocos segundos.

Sintió como no tardaba en elevarse del suelo y quedarse contra la fría pared de la cual en esos momentos ni siquiera sintió la temperatura.

No supo ni siquiera en que momento sus cuerpos comenzaron a fluir juntos, conectados, hechos uno solo, el agua continuaba callendo caliente acariciando sus cuerpos.

Severus no pudo hacer otra cosa que tomarla en brazos y llevarla ala cama y tras hacer un hechizo calentados para evitar el intenso frio ambos continuaron demostrándose lo que uno de los dos no era capaz de decir aun con palabras.

Severus Snape era definitivamente un hombre de hechos.


End file.
